


Coda 5.19

by ERamos9696



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bromance, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696
Summary: What happened after Steve found the crime scene.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandysperspective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandysperspective/gifts).



    Steve is trying to make it up the stairs of the basement, his face still wet from seeing what he can never unsee; so many children. _Victims_.

    It’s not until he finds himself sitting in the Silverado that he is able to call HPD to process the crime scene.

    The word _crime_ , it’s not enough.

    _Atrocity. Yes. The atrocity._

    After giving Duke the full report he drives home. It’s late and it’s been a long day. He wants to call Danny, but it’s 9pm making it 2am in New Jersey.

_I’ll call tomorrow._

    The morning sun breaks through Steve’s bedroom window and it’s time for his swim.

_Not today._

He closes his eyes for a second. He reaches to turn off the alarm on his phone only to realize it’s ringing.

    “McGarrett.”

    “Boss, you okay?” Kono’s concern surprises him.

    “Yeah. What?”

    “It’s eleven. I was about to ping your phone.” She is more relieved now than concerned.

    “I’m taking a sick day.”

    “Are-”

    He knows if he doesn’t convince Kono, she’ll be at his house with sirens blasting. “My body needs to recoup. I’m not as young as I used to be.”

    Kono gives a small chuckle, “None of us are. Call if you need anything.”

    “Thanks, Kono.” He throws his phone on the other side of the bed and closes his eyes, just for a second.

   

The photos. Picture after picture. And then he sees Gracie in them. He drops them and backs into the wall waking himself in a cold sweat. He starts to toss the sheets and comforter looking for his phone. Finally, he scrolls down to Gracie’s phone number but thinks twice and scrolls up to Danny’s name. His contact photo for Danny is Gracie and Danno in a hug.

    “Hello. Steve?”

    _When did I hit call?_

    “Babe, you there?”

    “Yeah, I’m here.”

    “You okay? I tried calling you earlier.”

    Steve taps to the calls screen to see he has six missed calls from Danny.  “Sorry. I was sleeping.”

    “You okay? Kono called me earlier.”

    _Of course she did._

    “Hey, Danny, can I speak to Gracie? She still up?”

    “Of course.” Danny yells for Gracie to come to the phone because her Uncle Steve wants to talk to her.

    _I’m Uncle Steve. I can hear her squeal my name, Uncle Steve._

    “Hi, Uncle Steve.”

    He feels that his face is wet again and he takes a deep breath to stop the tears.

    “Uncle Steve?”

    “I’m here Gracie. I just wanted to call you and make sure your grandparents weren’t spoiling you too much.”

    Gracie goes on about the day she has had with her cousins and the shopping. It was less than a week ago that he was holding her in his arms promising that he would bring Danno back home to her.

    “That sounds like so much fun.”  Steve could hear Danny telling his daughter it was time for bed. Steve looked over to his alarm clock. He had Gracie going on for 30 minutes and tried to lock in every word she said to memory. “Okay, Gracie, go to bed before Danno gets grumpy.”

    “I love you, Uncle Steve.”

    He felt his heart pounding. _Relax. She’s okay._

    “Sorry, if she talked your ear off.” Danny kissed Gracie goodnight. “You still there?”

    “Yeah. Well, I know it’s late.”

    “You’re actually saving me from having to talk to my sisters right now. Yap, yap, yap. That’s all I hear now.” Danny waited. “Do you want to tell me what’s going on with you?”

Steve wanted to say _no_ and that he would just call him later, but with his mouth moving ahead of his brain, he began telling Danny about getting Odell to open his shop early. He went through every detail. How Eran ran in. The shootings. Then Garig Dobrian’s confession. Saving Odell on the dock, and walking down the basement stairs. He was reliving it again. The story ended with the nightmare he had about Gracie.

     “I’m switching you over to video.”

Steve looked down at his phone to accept the call and see the live video of Gracie asleep in the guest room. He wanted so badly to pull back the hair that had fallen over her face and through some form of partner telepathy, Danny did it for him.

    “See, Buddy?  She’s good.”  Danny switched them back to audio.

    “Thanks, Danno.”

    A beep came through the phone to warn Steve that his battery was almost done.   _How long have I been on the phone for?_ Quick math resulted that it was 3am in New Jersey.

    “I’ll let you go, Buddy.  You need to get some shut eye.  Your cracked ribs still need to heal.”

    “I’m okay if you want to plug in.  No hurries.”

    “I’ll call you tomorrow.”  Steve could feel Danny’s concern over the silence.  “Promise.”

    “Well, if you promise, okay then.” Danny didn’t want to let him go but he wasn’t sure how much more he could get out of his partner.

    “Love you, Babe.”  Steve felt tired and defeated but still better than he did walking up those basement stairs.

    “Love you, too.”  Danny ended the call.  He fiddled with his phone a bit and then took himself and his cracked ribs over to his parents’ bedroom and opened the door.  “Hey, Ma’?”  She woke up immediately; years of being a fireman’s wife made her a light sleeper.  “Sorry to wake you.”

   

    Steve felt better in the morning.  After his swim he was back to work and behind his desk.  Kono walked into his office carrying an HPD file folder.

    “Duke dropped this off yesterday.  He says tomorrow’s fine.”  Kono knew the contents and understood the real reason Steve had needed a day off.

    “Thanks, Kono.  Come here.”  He stood up and walked around his desk to hug her.  “I know you called Danny yesterday.”  He lifted her off the floor and put her back on the ground.

    She stepped back and smiled.  “Thanks for the back adjustment and you should know it was Chin’s idea.”  She exited his office.

    Steve sat back in his chair staring at the file.  There would be lines that needed his signature; maybe some small corrections.  By all accounts it was a closed case after all the families had been notified.  He had heard some chatter on the radio on his way in, but in a couple of days, this file and all the evidence would be in storage.

    [Steve’s phone alerted him that he had a text message]

    Danno:  Please be home at six.  Sent you a package.

    Steve:  Flowers?  How sweet.

    Danno:  Daisies, they reminded me of you.  You wish.  Just be there to sign for it.

    Steve:  Okay.

    The conversation made Steve happy until he looked down at his desk and remembered the file was waiting to be opened.

    Steve pulled up to his driveway with fifteen minutes to spare.  He looked up and down the patio in case his mystery package had been left there.  Nothing.  He walked into his house, punched in the code for the alarm and then set his keys on the table next to the door.  He verified the time on both his phone and the keypad for the alarm.  He fidgeted a little not knowing what to do with himself until he spotted his guitar case in the corner of the living room.  He opened it and took out the brown beauty and started to tune it.  Once he was comfortable with what he was hearing, he sat on the sofa and played something softly.  Steve wanted to make sure that he could still hear the doorbell over the music.

    Instead it was a knock.  Steve opened the door to find a smiling Gracie yelling, “Surprise, Uncle Steve!  We’re your surprise!”

    Danny appeared from the shadows.  “He knows that Gracie.”

    Steve pulled Gracie into his arms and spun her around.  “Gracie, how?”

    “The plane.”  It was a simple answer.

    He hugged her tighter.

    “Put her down you Neanderthal, before you break her.”

    Steve looked over to Danny, "No." But he did put her back on her feet after a minute.

    “Hey, Gracie, can you grab me a bottle of water?” Danno wanted a moment with his partner.

    Gracie looked to Steve asking if he wanted one also.

     “I’m good.”

    They watched her walk away.

    “Thank you, Danny.”  Steve brought him into a hug but this one was much gentler.  Danny appreciated the softness of his partner’s voice.

    “You, my friend are taking her to dinner. It was a ten hour flight and she is starving. I will be here on my favorite couch trying to get some shut eye. Some putz kept me up all night so I need my beauty sleep.”

    “I know just where to take her, that Indian restaurant I like.”

    “Sounds delicious.”

    Gracie returned with the bottled water and handed it to her father.

    “You ready?” Steve opened the door for her and grabbed his keys off the table. He hit the unlock button on his keys and opened the truck’s door for Gracie.

    Danny waited for Steve outside the driver’s side.

    “You sure you don’t want to come with us?”

    “No, no, I’m okay. It’s Gracie and Uncle Steve time. She slept a lot on the plane so she’ll probably won’t stop talking all night.” Danny hugged Steve and Steve hugged back harder than before. “Cracked ribs, you gorilla.”

    “Thank you.”

    Danny watched as Steve pulled out of the driveway.

   

   

   


	2. Four Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes a moment to reflect how life has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's four years later and I have decided that this story belonged in the AU of the "A Day in the Life" series created by Happy29 and me. We thank all those following us and appreciate every kind word you have commented us.

He’s in the basement.  

He opens the door.

But the room is empty.  

There are no toys on the floor.  

No photos to shed tears on.  

 

He opens his eyes when he hears his son giggling,  “Daddy! Danno! Look at me!” Charlie cries out for his fathers while swinging from Nahele’s huge muscles.

 

“Put him down, Animal Jr..  I swear you’re just like your father!”  

 

Nahele does as he is told and lowers Charlie to the grass. Charlie takes advantage of this small opportunity and drags his big brother down with him in one swift move. Now they are both wrestling each other.

 

“Bringing down Nahele like that was all you Danno.”  Steve clanked beer necks with his husband.

 

“It’s those fucking kid Kung Fu classes he is in. I watched Joanie do the same thing to him.”

 

“Dollar, Danno.”  Gracie holds the swear jar in front of him.  

 

Danny, completely impressed that his daughter somehow snuck up on him and caught him, will be something he will blame Steve for later.  He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ten and puts it into the jar.

 

Gracie fist bumped Steve as she walked by him.

 

“You two working together?”  Danny gave Steve a look of complete disgust.

 

Steve stopped mid-drink to catch his husband’s stare and nearly spit the beer back into the bottle.  “What? No.”

 

Danny didn’t seem to believe him it at first but then settled back into his chair.

 

Both men sat in silence soaking up the Hawaiian sun.

 

“Are you going to tell me what you were dreaming about before Charlie’s yelling woke you up?”

 

Steve opened one eye knowing that his husband was not going to let it go until he told him.

 

“Remember that night you and Gracie flew home from Jersey after that case where Odell-”

 

“I remember.”  Danny put his hand on Steve’s to cut him off.  There was no need to bring up all the details with their children so close to them.  “You okay?”

 

“Yeah, that’s just it.  The dreams are different now.”

 

Danny slid out of his chair and sat at the edge of Steve’s causing Steve to make room for his husband.  

 

He took another pull from his beer to continue.  “There’s nothing in that room. It’s all cleaned up.  No toys. No pictures. It’s not scary anymore.”

 

Danny smiled in relief and put his hand on Steve’s knee.  “This is good.”

 

Steve saw how happy Danny was and leaned in to kiss him.  It was more of a thank you than anything else.

 

Steve leaned back into his chair bringing on another memory.  “I never told you what happened that night after Gracie and I had dinner.”

 

“You said she talked your ear off.”

 

“No.  After that.”

 

Danny saw this as his opportunity to lean back into his husband and make himself comfortable.  

 

Steve had to put his beer down and fix his position so Danny would fit nicely between his legs.  “There’s a perfectly good chair right there,” Steve pointed to it.

 

“No, I like this one.”  Danny finally was in his spot and let Steve wrap his arms around him.  “You were saying.”

 

“So we get home and you’re passed out.  I’m carrying Gracie in and I’m telling you she’s still talking about Jersey non-stop, but like talking in her sleep.”

 

“Sounds about right.”

 

“I get her settled into the guest room and then I come out to the check on you.  As I am putting the blanket on you, I get this sudden need to kiss you.”

 

“Like a sleeping prince?”

 

“Yes, princess.”

 

Danno elbowed Steve.

 

“Hey, watch it.  You gave me that liver.”

 

“Please go on, you putz.”

 

“Anyway, I lean down and I kiss your lips.  I’m not sure if it was because I was so thankful that you came home, or because I was finally realizing how in love with you I was, or because at that moment I just wanted to thank you.  I was so confused.”

 

“How about because I am just so fucking sexy you couldn’t resist?”

 

“Do I need to Gracie back here with the jar?”

 

“No.  Plus I think I gave her the last of my cash.”

 

“Anyway, I had to run upstairs because, well-”

 

“Yeah, I heard the shower running.”

 

“Wait, you knew I kissed you?”

 

“I was asleep, not in a coma.”

 

“Why didn’t you say something?  Why didn’t-”

 

Danny brought Steve’s head down more to kiss him.  It was an awkward position both worth the strain.

 

“I figured it was a private moment.  If you wanted to talk about something you would have said something.  Who knows? I didn’t want you to say anything if you didn’t want to.”

 

They both shuffled around to get into the perfect fitting they were in before.

 

Steve watched as Charlie ran towards the treehouse.  Both Gracie and Nahele were chasing him now. He kissed the top of Danno’s head.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“That night.  Today. Tomorrow.”

 

“I love you Steven McGarrett-Williams.  I always will.”

 

Steve had no doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> This episode broke my heart. I couldn't stop crying. And then I realized Alex is very much an underrated actor.  
> This fanfic is gifted to my TA.  
> Sandy,  
> Thank you for being such an awesome TA. You believe in me and I appreciate it, I wish you nothing but success. Now, get back to grading those papers.
> 
> Sorry for all the formatting errors. Please check out "A Day in the Life" written by Happy29 and ERamos9696 (me). We are having a great time writing it and we want to continue doing it as long as there is interest.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own the characters of H5O.


End file.
